


Falling Asleep

by Militia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Falling Asleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/663548069580767253/705066239990693938/din_covered_with_blanket2.png)


End file.
